The life of Nekay
by Kami and Ren but mostly Kami
Summary: Running, Running for my life. From him. I know our Marriage was arranged at birth. But I didn’t love him. I just want to get away!“Nekay, Come back!” He shouted. For more read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Nekay- Chapter 1**

Running, Running for my life. From him. I know our Marriage was arranged at birth. But I didn't love him. I just want to get away!

"Nekay, Come back!" He shouted

But I didn't care. I ignored him. I can't. I couldn't be with him. He may love me but I don't love him back! So, I just kept running dodging rocks and branches in my way. It was a rainy night. I was fast but still no match for him. I tripped over a fallen log and went sliding across the mud covered ground. I couldn't get up! I was getting dizzy and my vision was starting to blur. He came up to me.

"Fine! Nekay, if I can't have you no one will!"

He hurt me all over my bloody, mud covered body.

I laid there in pain on the muddy ground. Then every thing went black.

I thought to myself. Should I have rejected him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! Ha! You have to wait till Friday to know what happens next!

(Nekay): Oh, Come on what happened to me! I wanna know! And who was that guy chasing me!

(mystery guy): Yah who am I! And when do I get a name!

(Kanie): I ain't telling:P


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Inuyasha related characters. But I did make Nekay.

I felt great pain. I opened my eyes. I was on a soft bed.

" Oh! Your up!" A kind voice said.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I found you inside the woods! You were all beet up! What were you doing? Oh, Right! My name is Kagome." She said

I started to get up. But the Kagome stopped me.

"you shouldn't get up yet. you still need some rest."

I looked at bloody, dirty body. I was injured and in great pain. I felt like I could die any minute!

"so What's your name?"

"Nekay"

" where do you live?"

" I don't know!"

I can't remember any thing! My family, my friends, and I don't even Know were I live! A group of people entered my room. A man with dog ears, a monk, a slayer ,and a Kitsune.

"Is she going to be alright?" The man with dog ears asked.

"She will be just fine!" Kagome announced

" Oh, sorry! The one with dog ears is Inuyasha."

"humph!" Inuyasha said.

" The monk is Miroku."

"Hi!" Miroku said

"The slayer is Sango."

"Hello." Sango said

"And the Kitsune is Shippo."

"What's your name?" Shippo asked

"Her name is Nekay." Kagome told him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to come back next week for some more!

(Nekay): Finally! Some more people to talk with!

(mystery man): so when is it my part for chapter two?

(Kanie): X( for the last time you are not in this chapter!

(mystery man): Oh! Right! Well when do I get a name?

(Kanie): K

(every one else): uh…


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own any Inuyasha related characters. But I did make Nekay

Shippo jumped on my bed.

"Why do you wear that thing on your head?"

I reached up and touched my for head. I was wearing something. I picked up the mirror that was on the table beside me. I looked into it. I had short, curly, blonde hair with icy blue eyes. My face was a bloody mess. I was wearing a gold Hachimaki with a dragon mounted upon it. And when I touched it I got burned.

"That's weird." Inuyasha said

I don't know what it is and when I tried to take it off it only burned worse!

" you shouldn't stress yourself over it, Nekay. You need to get some rest come on every one lets leave her alone." Kagome said, 'oh! Yeah! I will be back in an hour so you can have your medicine."

Everyone left My room was large with a bed in the corner. The wardrobe right next to it up against the wall. A huge painting of a majestic dragon was on the opposite wall as the bad. On another wall there was a door and opposite to that was a window. I laid my head upon the pillow and laid there for two minutes. Then I fell asleep.

I had a dream that I was the leader of a pack of wolves. I too was a wolf. I lead my pack around until we spotted a bison. Me being leader was first to attack. After the pack saw me take my strike they all joined in. after the long brutal fight the animal fell over and gave up. We feasted that night then I woke up.

It was Kagome.

"time for your medicine!"

She pulled a bottle full of weird smelling liquid and a spoon. She put some medicine in the spoon and put it up to my mouth.

"do I have to eat that?"

"oh, come on. It's not that bad! Just drink it and get it over with."

She put it in my mouth. I couldn't swallow it. It tasted so nasty it burned my mouth! Every one entered my room. Just as they did I spit the medicine all over Kagome! Kagome had medicine all over! I felt ashamed. Then every one busted out with laughter!

I couldn't help it! I started to laugh! It started out as only a chuckle but turned into a laugh.

Kagome turned and glared at the others. As soon as they noticed the stopped. When she turned her head away they broke into laughter again.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Kagome said

Eventually we all stopped laughing

---------------------------------------------------

I thought you guys would like that chapter.

(Nekay): Like it? I loved it!

(Kagome): I HATED IT!

(Everyone but Kagome): That was funny! Nekay, you ment to do that didn't you!

(Nekay): looking guilty Maybe…..

(Everyone but Kagome): NEKAY!

(Kagome): really mad

(Nekay): hides behind every one

(Kanie): Well, I hoped you guys liked it. But I have to stop Kagome from killing Nekay.

Kagome starts chasing Nekay


End file.
